Stationery
by ayanesakura
Summary: Kesimpulannya Sehun yang sempurna itu hanya ditakdirkan untuk Jongin seorang. :,) Main!KaiHun Slight!KrisHun.HanHun.TaoHun Ps: Request Closed.
1. Prolog

**Satu**

Preface

Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun

Angst. Romance. High School!AU. Omega!verse

PG-15

Series

...

...

...

"Layaknya kata pengantar dalam sebuah buku _best seller_, aku adalah sesuatu yang ada tetapi tidak pernah dianggap keberadaannya."

...

...

...

Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang omega biasa dengan warna violet di iris matanya. Berambut sand blond dan mempunyai tubuh yang kelewat kurus. Menjadi salah satu bagian SMA Trilaterar, itulah yang membuatnya istimewa. Istimewa bersamaan dengan perasaan yang mulai merayap di dinding hatinya. Kesepian. Kosong. Sendiri.

"_Kalau tidak ingin kekasihmu berpaling, jangan pernah dekati omega dari kelas sebelas itu..."_

"_Kabarnya dia menghianati sahabatnya sendiri..."_

"_Yeah... dia menggoda kekasih sahabatnya itu..."_mereka selalu membuat dialog tanpa tau jalan cerita yang sebenarnya.

"_... dan juga membuat pasangan itu salah paham, yeah... dasar si pantat besar!"_dan membuat alur yang salah dengan menaburkan terlalu banyak kebohongan.

"_Aku mendengarnya juga dari sepupuku, dia memang pelacur semenjak SMP."_seakan dalam drama ini, terdapat banyak narrator dengan naskah yang berbeda.

"_Aaah... dia mempunayi masa kecil yang menyedihkan. Dia diperkosa oleh ayahnya sendiri..."_dan klimaks yang terlalu panjang tanpa penyelesaian yang segera datang.

"_Pantas saja semua orang, terutama mereka para alpha... memandang rendah padanya..."_tanpa ada satupun yang mau membuat alternatif ending yang bahagia.

...

...

...

Itu prolog saudara-saudara! Haha... diupdate kelar UTS yah! Doakan saya yang akan menempuh UTS panjang. :') yang lain juga semangat UTS dan sekolahnya yah! :) see U!

**PS: Open Request!**

Form:

Nama couple

Couple yang saya izinkan : Everyone X Sehun = boleh member EXO, boleh di luar, contohnya Donghae... *NyahaKetahuanNyipper. No Top!Sehun yah! ChanYeol x uke imut, no bottom!Chanyeol yah... diutamakan ChanSoo, haha... Everyone X Suho... top yang keren deh... Siwon misalnya, uhuk! Diutamakan KrisHo! Couple alternatif : ChenBaek, XiuChen (top!Chen), XiuHan, dll (menyesuaikan).

Yang gak boleh : KaiLu! KrisBaek! *lenyaplahengkaudarimukabumiini *kejam *tapitante(?)gakngebashkok

Bagian dari stationary atau buku yang ingin kamu jadikan analogi.

Misalnya: Kertas, Bulpoin, kesimpulan dll.

Alur utama:

Semua orang mencintai Sehun, lalu bagaimana cara Jongin... bla... bla... bla...

Yang dilarang: NO NC! NO MATURE CONTENT! NO GORE!

Ok, silahkan mulai request!


	2. 1 Preface (KaiHun)

**Satu**

Preface

Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun

Angst. Romance. High School!AU. Omega!verse

PG-15

Series

...

...

...

"Layaknya kata pengantar dalam sebuah buku _best seller_, aku adalah sesuatu yang ada tetapi tidak pernah dianggap keberadaannya."

...

...

_..._

"_Karena aku bukan sampul yang indah pada buku yang gagal_

_Bukan pula babak penyelesaian membahagiakan yang dinantikan semua orang_

_Tetapi..._

_Aku hanya kata pengantar dalam buku best seller..."_

Oh Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan apalagi meminta agar alur kehidupannya menjadi seperti ini. Di masa SMA, ketika seharusnya indahnya masa-masa remaja dirasakannya justru alur pahit yang diterimanya. Sepertinya narasi kehidupannya tertukar dengan milik orang lain yang di masa lalu melakukan kejahatan... atau Tuhan memang tidak memberikan kasih sayang-Nya padanya? Tetapi... meski sebanyak apapun dia berpikir, semua tidak akan berubah. Hidupnya akan selalu seperti ini. Setidaknya sampai nanti dia lulus dari SMA atau... haruskah sampai nyawanya meninggalkan dunia ini? lulus SMP Sehun memperkirakan hal yang sama, bahwa kuncupnya akan mekar saat dia memasuki SMA, namun sekarang...

"Dengar, bukankah dia teman SMP mu? Apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?"seorang omega dengan enggan menunjuk ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan kembali mengunyah makanannya. Meski hal seperti ini selalu terjadi, entah mengapa rasanya masih tetap menyakitkan.

"Yeah... bukan teman juga. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya... eung... classmate... ya, hanya sekedar itu. Hanya peruntungan buruk yang datang kepadaku hingga bisa satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas dengannya..."omega di depannya menjawab dengan cepat, sembari sesekali melihat objek pembicaraan yang duduk persis di seberang mereka.

"Hahaha... sungguh malang nasibmu, aku harap segala kutukan yang ada padanya tidak menular padamu!"omega pertama kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, yang satu lagi mendengus jijik.

"Lebih baik aku digigit anjing rabies daripada hal itu terjadi padaku..."dan entah semenjak kapan, air mata mulai turun secara perlahan dari manik violet itu. Turun dengan deras tanpa sedikitpun suara yang mengiringinya. Hasil dari kerja keras Sehun untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Lihat... dia bahkan diam saja, apa sekarang selain terkutuk dia juga tuli?"omega pertama mendesis kasar. Temannya nampak enggan menanggapi dengan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Karena ketika kata-kata keluar, yang bisa hanyalah dimaafkan bukan dihilangkan dari memori dan hati. Sehun selalu menyimpan semuanya dengan baik. Dan dia tidak bisa menghilangkannya atapun memaafkannya.

...

...

...

"Apakah kamu tahu berapa banyak uang yang bibi keluarkan untukmu hah?!"seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan nampak sedang memukul tubuh seorang omega kurus di depannya dengan menggunakan gulungan kertas yang cukup tebal.

"Maaf..."kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut omega itu dengan pelan.

"Maaf? Maaf kau bilang? Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan dengan uang yang sangat banyak itu hah? Dasar bodoh, kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk pergi ke SMA dan sekarang kau tidak bertanggungjawab sama sekali Oh Sehun! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar hah? Apa yang kau lakukan selama di sini? Apa kau tidur bersama para alpha? Apa kau menjajakan tubuhmu untuk uang?"kata-kata jahat itu terus ke luar dari mulut wanita itu. Sehun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, menyimpan sedikit harga diri yang tersisa dari pandangan lapar teman-temannya yang menyaksikan adegan itu. Adegan dimana bibinya, satu-satunya walinya memarahinya habis-habisan karena kegagalannya dalam semester ini.

"Yeah... mau bagaimana lagi, bibinya saja mengatakan hal seperti itu,"seorang beta memberi komentar pelan-pelan. Temannya kemudian menanggapi, "Jadi memang benar yah..."

"Jadi penasaran, kalau memang dia tidur dengan para alpha, siapa saja yang pernah tidur dengannya... haha,"seorang alpha yang menawan tertawa keras-keras.

"Sayang sekali, aku yakin kalau dia omega yang normal, akan banyak orang yang ingin mendapatkannya..."

"Yiks... kau berpikiran seperti itu... tapi hm... kalau dilihat-lihat dia memang di atas standar... haha..."

Maka melalui bisikan-bisikan itu Sehun selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan. Setidaknya biarkan mereka yang jahat kepadanya untuk membusuk di neraka bersamanya.

...

...

...

"Untuk tugas welfare state kali ini, silahkan berpasangan dengan jenis yang berbeda, dan... eung... Sehun maaf sepertinya kau harus sendirian lagi,"sang guru berkata dengan pelan. Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh. Toh dirinya juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok secara individual. Dan hal inilah yang terkadang sulit untuk Sehun. Terutama saat seharusnya tugas dikerjakan dari perspektif jenis yang berbeda. Maka Sehun akan selalu mendapat nilai C, atau bahkan D.

"Ah... sepertinya aku juga tidak mendapatkan pasangan sir..."seseorang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi. Membuat fokus perhatian kini tertuju padanya.

"Yeah... kau siapa?"tanya si guru nampak kebingungan. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya.

"Saya Kim Jongin dari kelas sepuluh satu alpha... kalau boleh saya mau berpasangan dengan omega tadi,"dan mulut-mulut yang tadinya terbungkam mulai mendengungkan suara skeptis.

"Aah... begitu yah, coba saya periksa absensi dahulu... oh, iya namamu ada, kenapa kau barus masuk ke kelas?"

"Hehe... ada urusan penting yang membuatku absen berminggu-minggu, namun sekarang masalahnya sudah sedikit bisa diatasi jadi aku bisa masuk kelas..."jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh. Sang guru hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... kau boleh berpasangan dengannya."

"Terimakasih sonsaenim."

"Dan hai... aku Jongin."

...

...

...

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas itu?"Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun yang kini menuju ke perpustakaan. Sehun nampak enggan menanggapi. Dia bukannya menghindar atau menolak keinginan baik Jongin. Namun dia hanya tidak mau Jongin yang sepertinya tidak tau tentang dirinya menjadi bahan gunjingan karena dekat dengannya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin menderita, ada baiknya kau menjaga jarak denganku. Kau bisa menemuiku di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah..."ujar Sehun dingin.

"Wow... wow... wow... omega... tenangkan dirimu... kau omega dan aku alpha, seharusnya kau bisa menempatkan diri,"kata Jongin santai. Sehun mendesis tidak suka kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini tidak seperti aku temanmu ataupun siapapun bagimu. Kita hanya partner tugas. Itu saja,"kata Sehun kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Jongin yang keras kepala masih belum menyerah, nampaknya dia menjadi tertarik dengan sikap galak Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kalau begitu ayo kita bersama-sama ke perpustakaan..."dan tanpa aba-aba Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun terpekik karena kaget.

"Tunggu! Mataku masih minus dua koma lima kan? Itu Oh Sehun? Da... dan seorang alpha?"seorang beta yang kebetulan melewati koridor yang sama membatu melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Yeah... mungkin hanya salah satu alpha hidung belang menyedihkan yang tidak memiliki mangsa..."jawab temannya acuh.

"Ah... i see..."

Dan dunia memang seperti itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka selalu membuat cerita mereka sendiri tanpa tahu alur yang sebenarnya. Membuat mereka sebagai penipu ulung yang berdosa besar.

...

...

...

"Aku Jongin dan kau..."Sehun kembali mengacuhkan Jongin yang sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak lima kali dalam satu menit ini.

"Oh ayolah... hanya jawab Oh Sehun apa susahnya!"Jongin menjambak surai kecoklatannya frustasi.

"Kau sudah tau... kenapa masih bertanya,"kali ini Sehun ikut kesal dibuatnya.

"Hehe... hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu,"kata Jongin bodoh.

"Sehun... Oh Sehun? Tunggu... Sehun yang katanya pelac... ups..."Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Terserah jika memang kau mau mempercayai mulut kotor mereka,"kata Sehun.

"Mereka? Hey... bukannya jika itu dikatakan oleh mayoritas itu adalah kebenaran?"Jongin kembali bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"Apa menurutmu status pelacur yang diberikan kepada omega yang berusia enam belas tahun adalah lelucon Kim Jongin?"Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di bawah meja sana. Sudah dia duga, semua orang memang sama saja. Semua mencoba untuk membuatnya bunuh diri karena sakit yang terlalu menjadi – jadi. Bahkan Jongin sekalipun yang pada awalnya mencoba beramah – tamah padanya.

"Eum... maaf okay. Aku hanya mendengar dari desas-desus... tapi melihatmu sedekat ini, aku rasa mereka salah... kau masih keliatan dan berbau... eung... virgin?"dan sebuah buku ensiklopedia melandas di wajah tampan Jongin.

...

...

...

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"tanya Sehun saat dia mendapati Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya saat pelajaran telah usai.

"Ya ampun... berbicarah lebih manis. Apa kau mau membuat kesan galak dan menjadi virgin seumur hidup karena para alpha menjauhimu?"goda Jongin. Sehun hanya acuh kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Hey, aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk menjadi alpha yang baik dan menjemput omega... apa itu salah?"kata Jongin sambil berusaha mengingbangi langkah Sehun yang panjang-panjang.

"Salah, karena kau bukan teman ataupun kekasihku,"jawab Sehun dingin. Jongin tersenyum idiot mendengarnya.

"Jadi kalau kau jadi kekasihku aku boleh menunggumu di depan kelas?"

"Idiot."

Karena, sesungguhnya bakat tersbesar Sehun adalah menjadi seorang pemain drama. Dimana dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan apik dan bertingkah seperti semua hal tidak akan membuat hatinya goyah.

...

...

...

"Ini sudah satu minggu... huhhh... dan tugas ini belum juga selesai... padahal deadline kita hari jumat besok,"gerutu Jongin yang kini sedang menumukkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan dengan malas.

"Kalau kau lebih rajin dan berusaha sedikit saja, kita akan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu,"jawa Sehun.

"Hmmm... terserahmu lah omega... ah, jadi ingat, jika kau sebelumnya mengerjakan tugasmu sendirian, apakah kau bisa melakukannya?"tanya Jongin antusias.

"Yeah, tapi dengan hasil akhir nilai C atau D,"Sehun kembali membuat resume sebagai bahan makalah mereka.

"Wahhh... serius? Itu sudah termasuk sangat hebat. Kalau aku yang mengerajakan, pasti tidak dapat nilai. Hehe..."Jongin terkekeh tidak jelas.

"Percaya..."kata Sehun meremehkan.

"Ya! Jahat sekali perkataanmu..."

"Mereka bahkan mengatakan hal yang lebih jahat dari ku..."kata Sehun lirih. Mendengarnya, pandangan Jongin mulai melembut.

"Hey... kan sekarang aku temanmu... meski, yeah... aku tidak terlalu berguna untuk urusan pelajaran. Tapi... aku suka mentraktir orang. Omega mau es krim?"dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun menangis dengan suara terisak-isak.

"Kk... kenapa menangis? Aku tidak salah bicara kan? Sehun... atau mungkin kau benci es krim? Alergi susu? Lacto intorelant?"Jongin menjadi panik, terutama saat mata-mata di sana memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Jongin... terima kasih."

Air mata untuk ungkapan kebahagiaan. Karena, akhirnya selama enam belas tahun dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Walaupun itu hanya dalam satu cone es krim.

...

...

...

"Kau menangis karena tidak ada yang pernah memberikan es krim kepadamu?"tanya Jongin kaget. Sehun mengangguk, dia masih menjilat es krim rasa vanillanya dengan perlahan.

"Seberapa malang sebenarnya hidupmu?"dan mulut idiot Jongin yang tidak bisa dijaga kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bodoh.

"Sangat malang, hingga kau enggan untuk membayangkannya,"jawab Sehun. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Ah... maaf. Kalau memang seperti itu, aku bersedia menjadi bagian manis dalam hidupmu... seperti... es krim ini,"dan Jongin kemudian mencolekkan es krim rasa coklatnya ke hidung Sehun. Membuat omega itu terkaget dan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Jongiiiin!"

"Maaf... maaf... hehe... oh ya ada satu lagi, untuk dua hari ke depan aku tidak bisa masuk. Jadi... kau lanjutkan sendiri yah untuk sementara waktu..."kata Jongin memohon.

"Jadi alasanmu yang sebenarnya karena itu..."geram Sehun kesal.

"Tidakkk... itu hanya salah satunya... hehe..."

...

...

...

"Nah... pelacur kebanggaan kita sekarang sendirian lagi... haha..."

"Lihat... pantatnya makin membesar... apakah si alpha Kim terlalu bersemangat kepadanya?"

"Ya... ya... ya... nampaknya dia terkena sihir Oh Sehun sehingga dia setia padanya..."

"Atau mungkin... Jongin itu mempunyai penyakit kelamin..."

"Ah... seperti HIV?"

"Yeah... maka dari itu dia yang masih berbaik hati hanya akan menularkannya pada omega kita yang malang."

"Hahaha..."

Dan Sehun tidak mengerti, mengapa setiap hari rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Sehun juga tidak mengeti kenapa Jongin yang kini menjadi satu-satunya temannya juga ikut menjadi tersangka. Tapi yang Sehun tau, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai Sehun jenuh dan menyerah.

...

...

...

"Omega... bagaimana dua hari tanpa alpha yang keren ini?"Jongin menyeringai usil.

"Biasa saja..." tidak, tidak biasa, karena denga kehadiranmu aku mulai terbiasa dengan pertemanan yang nyaman.

"Ah... kau marah yah... baiklah... aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu mengerjakan tugas sendirian..."seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah membuatmu ikut ke dalam permainan yang mereka ciptakan untukku.

"Kalau begitu... akan kutraktir es krim sebagai bayarannya... deal?"dan sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuatku egois. Membuatku enggan untuk melepaskanmu, meski aku tahu ini tidak baik untukmu.

"Ow... si manis Sehun kenapa masih diam saja..."

"Jongin... jika tugas ini selesai... aku masih bisa berteman denganmu bukan?"dan terdengar sebuah harapan yang besar dari nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu.

"Eum... tentu saja,"jawab Jongin antusias.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu yang banyak bukan?"

"Y-yeah?"

...

...

...

"Kemarin kau absen lagi... urusan apa sebenarnya?"tanya Sehun.

"Eum... urusan apa yah? Ah... urusan pribadi!"Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan dada Sehun mengkerut sakit mendengarnya. Urusan pribadi macam apa yang Jongin miliki?

"Apa liburan musim dingin ini kau pulang ke rumah?"tanya Sehun pelan.

"Eum... tidak juga. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat... dan... melakukan sesuatu!"Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Sesuatu tentang?"dan Sehun memang sangat berharap jika Jongin tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Rahasia... hehe... pokonya itu sangat penting untuk hidupku..."dan mungkin Sehun memang harus memendam perasaan bodohnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau sendiri?"tanya Jongin.

"Mungkin tetap di sini... eung... menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca mungkin..."jawab Sehun polos. Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Berbeda denganmu... aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang penting sehingga harus pulang ke rumah..."kata Sehun sedih.

"Ah... maaf yah jika tidak bisa menemanimu selama musim dingin. Ah... aku punya beberapa ekor anjing... mungkin aku bisa meminjamkanku satu selama musim dingin... bagaimana?"dan Sehun tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

...

...

...

"Monggu-ya... kenapa musim dingin terasa sangat lama yah?"Sehun mencium kedua mata besar puddle coklat di depannya.

"Apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan di luar sana... aku penasaran..."Sehun mulai melamun.

'tok... tok... tok...'

"Oh Sehun... ada yang mencarimu,"

"Ya?"

"Maaf... kami adalah orang tua Kim Jongin... bisa berbicara sebentar denganmu?"

...

...

...

Musim dingin berlalu terlalu cepat dari yang Sehun inginkan. Kini ia harus kembali ke sekokah jika tidak ingin mengulang tahun ini. Dan ini adalah minggu ke dua di musim dingin. Minggu kedua dan juga tanpa Jongin di sisinya.

"Aku menang... lihat kan dia sendiri lagi..."

"Jongin pasti sudah lelah dan mencampakannya..."

"Yeah kau menang... ini uangku..."

"Wah kasihan yah... kalau saja Jongin tidak menularkan AIDS padanya, aku sudah pasti memakainya sejak lama..."

"HAHA..."

"Atau mungkin Jongin mati karena penyakit itu? Dia tidak masuk sekolah kan?"

'PLAK'

"OH SEHUN! BERANINYA KAU!"

"APA YANG SALAH DENGAN MULUT KALIAN SEBENARNYA? APA AKU MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG MERUGIKAN KALIAN? MENGAPA KALIAN SELALU MEMBUAT CERITA YANG MENYAKITKAN UNTUKKU!"

"MENGAPA KALIAN MENGATAKAN AKU DIPERKOSA AYAHKU KETIKA KECIL SEDANGKAN DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL BAHKAN SEMNEJAK AKU DILAHIRKAN... APA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN BERPIKIR AKU PELACUR KETIKA DIUSIA LIMA TAHUN PAMANKU MENYENTUHKU DAN BIBIKU BAHKAN MENYALAHKANKU... AP-PP-PA... apa yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya... hiks..."

"LALU JONGIN MATI KARENA OPERASI KANKERNYA DAN KALIAN MENYEBUTNYA TERKENA AIDS? FUCKING AIDS?! APA KALIAN TOLOL!"

"I... itu bukan salah kami... kau tidak pernah membela diri..."

"APA DENGAN MEMBELA DIRI KALIAN AKAN MENDENGARKANKU? KALIAN BAHKAN LEBIH BANGGA DIGIGIT ANJING YANG RABIES DARIPADA UNTUK SEKEDAR MENYAPAKU BUKAN! BAIKLAH... KALIAN MENANG... AKU KALAH... DAN AKU MENYERAH..."perlahan Sehun melangkah mundur.

"OH SEHUN? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN,"

"Kalian yang menang..."dan suara itu terdengar terahir kali di hari itu, di iringi dengan jeritas histeris dari seluruh penjuru sekolah dan tubuh malang yang terhempas dengan keras di atas lantai yang dingin. Ternyata, mati tidak semenyakitkan yang Sehun bayangkan.

...

...

...

Karena meski Tuhan tidak menghendaki mereka untuk bersama, Sehun ingin sekali saja untuk menentang. Menyimpan semua kesempatannya untuk dikabulkan, menjadi hanya satu. Hanya satu untuk bisa bersama Jongin dimanapun ia berada. Karena Jongin adalah malaikatnya. Karena Jongin adalah alphanya. Dan karena Jongin yang telah membuatnya menjadi kata pengantar yang terbaca.

END.

Ampunnnn! Ampuni saya ya Alloh! Maafkan aku Sehun tercintahhhh dan reader sekalian... saya juga gak janji bakalan happy ending kan? Haha... sekali-kali angst gitu loh... haha

Dan dan... jeng-jeng... requestnya banyak sekaleee *nangisbombay

Makasih ya reader-nim dan reader-chan sekalian... *terhura

Okeh... requestan mulai diproses menggunakan panci serba guna Ibu(?) *apadehloh *sorrydehakuhomesick *kangenibu

Bye... dari akuh... yang sedih karena tes PIPOLnya gak maksimal huhu... dan merana karena matih litrikkk

Aduhhhh acak adul... maaf kalo banyak typo keburu baterai abis.


	3. Ballpoint Pen (HanHun)

**Dua**

Ballpoint Pen (luhanhan8)

Main! HanxHun. Slight! HanxMin

Comedy Romance. Business!AU. Omega!verse.

PG-15

Series

...

...

...

"Karena si 'itu' sifatnya tidak peka. Iya sifat yang menyebalkan setengah mati. Dan aku di sini diam dan meratapi(?). Aksiku yang ibarat bulpoin fa*er cas*ell itu selalu gagal. Gagal Karena, ternyata bulpoin yang kugunakan untuk menulis alur adalah bulpoin kadaluarsa. Uh saja deh.."

**Oh Sehun, 24 tahun, jomblo dan maso.**

Sekian dan terimakasih.

...

...

...

Sungguh demi Hayati yang lelah, Sehun hanyalah seorang omega biasa yang berusia dua puluh empat tahun dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pembuat alat tulis sebagai seorang karyawan biasa pula. Yang lebih biasa lagi, Sehun hobi mengumpulkan stiker line (karena menurutnya mengumpulkan perangko sudah ketinggalan zaman dan _mainstrean_) di _account_nya. Yang tidak biasa dan perlu dikasihani hanyalah satu, yaitu fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang jomblo... dan juga maso. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya jika jomblo dan maso itu terjadi dalam kasus masyarakat secara umum(?), permasalahannya di sini adalah, jomblo dan maso, Oh Sehun naksir dengan kepala divisi bagian produksi yang tidak peka. Jadilah jomblo dan maso Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Seharusnya jomblo dan maso yang tertanam dalam dirimu sejak lahir(?) bisa menjadi perlawanan yang bagus untuk menggaet Pak Luhan..." Yixing, salah satu teman Sehun yang pikun dan baik hati mencoba merumuskan permasalahan dengan teori.

"Jadi... karena kamu jomblo dan juga maso, kamu pastinya akan melakukan _'attack'_ lebih dahsyat daripada kebanyakan orang. Daaaan... si bos yang tidak peka itu lama-lama akan tergerus juga ketidakpekaannya..." Yixing menjelaskan dengan seksama, membuat kepala Sehun mau pecah rasanya. Ugh... untuk apa sih pakai bahasa yang muter-muter seperti itu?

"Yeah... yeah... nyatanya tidak kan? Mungkin tidak pekanya Pak Luhan stadium empat level tiga puluh enam," dan Sehun keranjingan makan keripik pedas level-levelan.

"Tapi serius Hun... seharusnya analisaku benar..."Yixing usap jenggot, padahal omega tidak tumbuh jenggot. _Ilusi_. Setelah itu dia menambahkan, "atau... mungkin karena ada si muka bawang bombay Minseok?" Yixing berseru.

"Itu muka bakpao bukan muka bawang bombay Xing... _please_ deh..." Sehun _facepalm_. Yixing meringis.

"Ah sama saja... lanjut... mungkin saja hipotesisnya seperti ini... Luhan naksir kepada Minseok jadi dia acuh pada semua orang!"kata Yixing bak dosen penulisan akademik.

"Kamu sedang menganalisa karya ilmiah atau masalah asmaraku sih? Dan juga... dia itu bukannya acuh, hanya tidak peka!"geram Sehun lelah. Seperti Hayati. :,)

"Ah... oke... oke... kalau begitu kau semangat sajalah..."kata Yixing lalu tersenyum.

"Kau lebih semangat yah... kemarin aku lihat Jongdae jalan berduaan dengan Minseok,"kata Sehun santai.

"APAH?!"

...

...

...

Hari senin... _damn! A f*cked up day!_ Sehun selalu mebenci hari senin... karena di hari senin dia harus pulang jam setengah dua belas malam karena lembur, karena di hari senin dia tidak bisa curi-curi _streaming_ drama favoritnya, Catatan Hati Seorang Jomblo karena produksi mingguan dimulai, dan karena hari senin paket makan murah di kantin ditiadakan... dan yang lebih parah lagi senin ini nampak mendung... hngggg...

"Mendung yah..." gumam Sehun pelan. Kepalanya kini sudah ditumpukan di atas meja dengan malas. Padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul sembilan.

"Iya... tapi jangan ikutan mendung dong..." tiba-tiba suara mistis(?) terdengar dari arah bilik kanan Sehun.

"Jongin! Jangan mengagetkan kenapa?! Dan... sejak kapan kamu datang?" tanya Sehun cepat. Jongin tersenyum alpha ganteng.

"Semenjak tadi kok... kamu melamun terus sih..." Jongin tepe-tepe.

"Ah... iya, soalnya mendung, hawanya enak untuk malas-malasan di rumah... mungkin sambil gelundungan di atas kasur... hehe..." tawa Sehun tidak niat. Jongin menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Kamu kode yah?"tanya Jongin mesum.

"APAAN?! DASAR _HENTAI_!" teriak Sehun keras-keras.

"Ya? Saya?" hah? Ini siapa lagi nyambung-nyambung...

"Bukan... eh? Pak Luhan?! " Sehun kaget begitu mendapati alpha kecehnya berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Oh... saya kira kamu menuduh saya mesum... oh ya, tolong perbaiki laporan bulanan ini, sepertinya ada yang sedikit bermasalah pada kuartil pertama," kata Luhan kemudian meneyerahkan berkas-berkas kepada Sehun.

"Maaf pak..." kata Sehun malu-malu. Duh... Jongin sih!

...

...

...

Sehun tau, Minseok itu kece, baik, unyu pula, sudah begitu dia kaya... secara anak pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan. Tapi gak usah dekat sama Luhan juga dong... dan kenapa? Kenapa realita ini begitu kejam kepada Sehun? Kenapa Minseok si omega idaman harus menjalin hubungan yang dekat dengan Luhan si alpha idamannya? Oh dunia... meski dunia memandang mereka William dan Katenya Helliotroph (negara mereka), tapi di mata Sehun, mereka adalah Mas Bram dan Karin. _**Suer...**_

"Oh... hai Sehun... wah kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu di sini, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"sapa Luhan tidak sombong ketika dia dan Minseok yang tidak tau lagi apa berpapasan dengan Sehun jomblo yang selalu _alone_ di sebuah kedai ramen murah tapi enak dekat kantor mereka.

"Ah... kebetulan saya memang sering ke sini..." '_sedang menyaksikan hal yang akan membuat hatiku berantakan mas... :,)'_

"Ah... kalau begitu bareng saja dengan kita,"tawar Minseok baik. Dan Sehun _suudzon_ aja. _'Mau pamer kemesraan bu?!'_

"Ah baiklah kalau memaksa..."padahal tidak ada yang maksa.

"Duduk di sini saja..."dan setelah itu pun hening. Setelah pesanan datang hanya terdapat suara sruputan mie dan bisikan-bisikan antara Minseok – Luhan diselingi kikikan manja Minseok. Dunia serasa istana Backingham, Sehun hanya rakyat jelatah kakak... :,(

"Ah... keliatannya Pak Luhan dan Pak Minseok sering berduaan yah?" Sehun berusaha melawan takdirnya sebagai obat nyamuk.

"Bukan berduaan, tapi berdua iya," Minseok tersenyum ala Miss Helliotroph. Sehun iri, kok dia tidak bisa seunyu Minseok yah? Dunia memang kejam... Tuhan menciptakan manusia ada yang unyu ada yang tidak. huhu...

"Oh... memangnya sudah kenal semenjak kapan? Keliatannya akrab sekali?" Sehun bertanya, sebisa mungkin terlihat biasa saja meskipun itu sedikit lancang karena dia sedang berbicara dengan atasannya.

"Eum... sudah lama... lama sekali... sampai rasanya ini memang takdir kita untuk bersama," jawab Minseok puitis. Sehun muntah darah.

"Oh begitu... Pak Luhan orangnya asik sih ya... seru dong..."pernyataan itu bertujuan untuk memuji Luhan di tegah krisis mental percintaannya.

"Yeah... kece pula, jadi gak malu-maluin kalau buat diajak ke kondangan..." Minseok ngelawak, tapi sumpah itu gak lucu. Luhannya masih senyum ganteng aja.

"Ah iya... itu yang saya selalu impikan, datang ke pernikahan teman kerja bareng Pak Luhan," dan dunia seketika membisu. Sehun undur diri setelah tersadar dari _ngefly_nya kemudian mengucapkan salam dan meninggalkan beberapa ribu won. Duh... dasar ember.

...

...

...

Sehun galau, karena ucapannya kemarin itu sekarang dia jadi canggung kalau bertemu dengan Pak Luhan. Itu tidak baik! Sungguh tidak baik... secara mereka rekan kerja. Tapi memang dasar Sehunnya saja yang tidak profesional sehingga dia melibatkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Pakai canggung-canggung dan menghindar saja setiap melihat Pak Luhan.

"Kamu kenapa sih hari ini? kalau lihat Pak Luhan kok seperti lihat hantu?" tanya Yixing yang tidak kuasa melihat tingkah absurd temannya.

"Ah... Yixing! Aku kacau! Kemarin aku keceplosan di depan Luhan dan Minseok!" cerita Sehun alay. Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi kemarin aku ngode ke Pak Luhan... dan ngodenya itu jelas banget... sejelas Jongdae yang naksir Minseok..." jawab Sehun sembarangan. Yixing mukanya jadi merah. Marah dia kelihatannya.

"Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan dong! Jongdae itu setia yah... dia hanya mencintaiku seorang!" Yixing tidak terima pacarnya yang kece dan gajinya banyak dihubung-hubungkan dengan si muka bawang bombay.

"Iya deh... maaf. Pokoknya itu deh alasannya..." Sehun menunduk pasrah. Yixing nampak berpikir pintar.

"Ah... itu artinya kan Pak Luhan kemungkinan besar sudah tau kamu ada rasa sama dia, jadi ngodenya di agresifin aja gitu... siapa tau akhirnya dia jadi peka," Yixing memberi saran.

"Ah benar juga yah..."

"Sehun... tolong isi bagian jadwal produksi untuk kamis minggu depan yah..." dan yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul. Panjang umur. Sehun tersenyum matahari.

"Hati pak Luhan yang kosong tidak sekalian diisi pak?" Luhan mendadak asma, Yixing pamit undur diri sebagai teman Sehun.

...

...

...

Hari minggu ini dunia kembali durja. Minggu indah yang seharusnya Sehun habiskan dengan tidak mandi seharian dan guling-guling gaje sambil baca _doujin_ Midorima x Takao _rated – M_ digagalkan begitu saja oleh acara kantor yang nggak penting-penting amat. Acara jalan sehat... acara jalan santai yang disponsori bersama oleh perusahaannya dan perusahaan susu terkenal yang mottonya seribu langkah *piip*. Kalau ini tidak wajib dan setelah acara selesai dapat es krim gratis, Sehun pasti izin dengan alasan ebola... eh... diare saja yang lebih realistis.

"Wah... pagi-pagi sudah pacaran kalian berdua," Sehun memandang dengki kepada sepasang kekasih sakinah di hadapannya, Jongdae dan sahabat karibnya Yixing.

"Yeh... orang pacaran kan memang seperti ini. Iya kan _beb_?" tanya Yixing manja. Sehun mendadak beneran diare.

"Iya iya..." Jongdae menjawab dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Duh... jatuh cinta memang indah. Apalagi kalau jatuh cinta sama orang kaya macam Jongdae. Sudah mobilnya BMW rumah pribadi pun ada.

"Makanya cepat cari pacar..." ledek Yixing. Sehun merengut kesal.

"Selamat pagi!" dan pangeran Sehun dari negeri impian tiba-tiba menghampiri tiga orang itu.

"Selamat pagi pak..." jawab tiga orang itu kompak. Sehun mendadak berubah penyakit jantung. Duh... jantungnya memompa lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Alay... -_-

"Kalian sudah mengambil _ice cream_?" tanya Luhan basa-basi ganteng. Yah... gimana sih... orang ganteng memang ngapain aja tetap ganteng.

"Sudah pak. Sehun malah sudah nambah empat kali," Yixing pencemaran nama baik, Sehun melotot ke arahnya.

"Wah benarkah Sehun? Kamu suka sekali yah sama ice cream?" tanya Luhan ganteng. _Lagi?_

"Iya pak. Eung... kalau Pak Luhan tidak makan _ice cream_ yah karena _lacto intolerant_?" Sehun keceplosan tapi tidak sadar.

"Eh... kok kamu tau?" tanya Luhan heran. Sehun jadi kelabakan.

"Eh? Hahaha..." Sehun menggaruk pantatnya canggung, kebiasaan. Kemudian mengungkapan alasan, "ah... soalnya saya memang memperhatikan orang-orang yang spesial dalam hidup saya..." asikkkk! Sehun kode! Yixing matanya berkaca-kaca bertanda kagum kepada Sehun, sedangkan Jongdae tidak mengerti dengan adegan sinetron di depannya.

"Ah... mungkin saya penting karena kamu dapat gaji dari saya yah? Hahaha..." dan Jongdae malah yang menjeduk-jedukan kepalanya ke tiang listrik terdekat. Luhan tidak peka! Sehun tersenyum maso. Duh... sudah deh tidak usah bertingkah menyedihkan, sudah diwakili Jongdae. :,)

...

...

...

Sehun itu maso. _Masochist_, dalam hal percintaan saja, bukan yang lain-lain. Meski targetnya si alpha ganteng Luhan itu selalu sok _oblivious _tapi dia tetap bertahan. Yah... untuk orang maso macam dia, cinta memang ada harganya _dab_... tapi... orang maso pun mempunyai batas.

"Aku lelah! Aku butiran debu... aku menyerah saja!" sajak Sehun alay mendayu-dayu pada saat jam istirahat hampi selesai. Yixing, sebagai sahabat ikut sedih mendengarnya.

"Iya... kalau ditelaah... wajar saja sih kamu menyerah..." Yixing berusaha membantu. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Sudah dua tahun, tapi tidak ada respon. Setiap hari bak sms operator aku mengkodenya Xing..." mata Sehun berkaca-kaca kemudian dia melanjutkan, "tapi sekarang... rumor berhembus dia ada main dengan Minseok..." Sehun kebanyakan baca roman.

"Yah... mungkin kamu memang harus mulai _move on_. Jongin mungkin salah satu objek bagus," kata Yixing. Sehun diam membatu. Di negeri antah berantah Jongin mendadak kesandung.

"Kenapa sih... dia tidak peka?! KENAPA LUHAN TIDAK MENANGKAP KALAU AKAU CINTA KEPADANYA?!"

"Eh... Luhan? Aku?" nah? Loh?

"Eh? Pak Luhan?" Yixing hampir pingsan karena Luhan tiba-tiba muncul.

"A-ada pa ya Pak?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tunggu... jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan... yang kamu maksud itu Luhan aku?" Luhan meminta penjelasan. Sehun jadi gelisah.

"Ng... iya... tapi lupakan saja, bapak kan sudah dengan pak Minseok," :,(

"Hah? Iya memang benar dengan Minseok. Tapi sebagai sahabat tidak lebih..." Luhan malah jadi seperti suami yang ketahuan nikah lagi.

"Jadi... apa yang kamu katakan tadi benar Hun?" tanya Luhan serius. Duh... dia jadi lupa tujuannya untuk meminta berkas laporan.

"Iya pak..." jawab Sehun takut-takut.

"Sebenarnya... aku ada rasa juga sih sama kamu... soalnya kamu mirip anggota EXO yang cadel itu... aku ngefans sama dia, imut... dan jujur pantatnya besar pula. Pokoknya persis deh sama kamu..." Sehun tersipu mendengarnya. Yixing malah muntaber.

"Tapi... kalau kamu memberi kesempatan, mungkin rasa yang mulanya berdasarkan ciri fisik(?) ini akan berubah menjadi rasa dari palung hati terdalam," dan Sehun yakin Luhan suka baca novel _romance _alay.

"Jadi... mau gak jadi kekasihku?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NGGAK?!"

"NGGAK NOLAK MAKSUDNYA!"

...

...

...

Hari minggu ini cerah. Meski suhu udara sangat rendah Sehun merasa hangat... iya, hangat akan cinta Luhan :,) saai ini dia dan kekasih barunya itu sedang berkencan hemat di sebuah restaurant cepat saji Amerika. Memesan sebuah burger, porsi kecil kentang goreng, serta pep*si untuk berdua, Sehun merasa sempurna walau mereka terlihat seperti pasangan KrisMon (Krisis Moneter). Namun kesempurnaan itu tidak berlangsung hingga es di kutub utara mencair, hanya beberapa menit momen kemesraan berlangsung, virus utama hubungan muncul. Minseok si muka bawang...

"Ah... Minseok! Kok bisa kebetulan!" sapa Luhan akrab. Minseok tersenyum swarovski, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum batu kali.

"Iya... haha... sepertinya memang takdir yah," Minseok langsung ambil posisi duduk di sebelah Luhan. _'Takdirmu sebagai perusak hubungan orang!'_

"Kalau begitu bergabung saja, boleh kan Hun?" Luhan meskipun tidak peka, tapi tetap meminta izin dahulu kepada Sehun.

"Iya... silahkan," Sehun bersandiwara. '_Asal tidak bergabung di atas rajang kami saja...'__** uhukkkk...**_

Dan setelahnya terjadi hal seperti biasanya. Di mana Minseok dan Luhan asik mengobrol dan Sehun dilupakan eksistensinya. Mungkin mereka sengaja membicarakan sesuatu yang tak Sehun mengerti sehingga Sehun tidak bisa masuk dalam pembicaraan. Yah... orang cemburu memang suka _suudzon_ kakak... :,)

"Ah aku ke toilet sebentar yah..." izin Luhan. Orang ganteng pun butuh pipis.

"Huh... jadi kencan ala anak kos defisit keuangan hemmm...?" Minseok _split personality_. Sehun merengut kesal.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" dia masih mencoba sabar.

"Tidak juga... bagus lah, jadi aku tau Luhan tidak membuang uangnya sia-sia hanya untuk mentraktir kekasihnya... hahahaha..." Minseok tertawa Ibu tiri, Sehun merasa jadi Cinderella. -_-

"Terserah anda saja," jawab Sehun acuh. Minseok terkikik mendengarnya.

"Haha... bercanda... kamu ini sensitif sekali kalau sudah menyangkut soal Luhan... tapi... aku jadi lega mendengarnya..." Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan atasannya itu.

"Iya... jadi sudah sejak dulu aku menargetkan jodoh Luhan itu dirimu... aku sengaja kegatelan padanya untuk melihat reaksimu tau..." jelas Minseok serius, Sehun melongo dibuatnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hmmm... begini, jadi sebagai sahabat Luhan... aku merasa khawatir dia tidak mendapatkan pasangan sampai akhir hayatnya karena sifatnya yang tidak peka itu..." Sehun mengangguk ragu menjawabnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan hanya mengangguk-ngangguk... kamu yakin seratus persen kepadaku kan?!" tanya Minseok.

"Eh? Iya... iya..." jawab Sehun takut-takut.

"Lagipula... aku lebih tertarik kepada Jongdae itu tau!" Minseok nge-_wink_. Sehun membatu.

"_Bye_... aku pergi dulu!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah? Tunggu...!"

"Yixing?! "

...

...

...

"Dan ternyata bulpoinnya tidak kadaluarsa ataupun habis. Bulpoinnya hanya macet saja. Dan cara untuk mengatasinya adalah dengan mencoba menggunakannya secara berulang kali. Sampai sumbatan itu hilang dan ceritamu akhirnya bisa dituliskan."

END.

Ya Alloh... yang udah review mumumu semuanya yah... maaf belum bisa bales... sibuk nih...

Chapter depan Sehun X All... hoho... ditunggu saja. Yang requestnya belum di tulis sabar yah... :D Proses nih...

Oh ya kabar gembira untuk kita semua... tanggal 22 ada Korea-an lagi di tempatnya anak Sastra Korea, haha... *BeburuPenghematan.

See U!c:


	4. Conclusion (KaiHunAllxHun)

**Tiga**

Conclusion

Main Kai X Hun, slight! Sehun X Everyone (Jongshixun)

Comedy Romance. High School!AU. Omega!verse

PG-15

Series

...

...

...

"Kesimpulannya Sehun itu omega. Sudah omega, kece pula. Sudah kece, baik juga. Sudah baik, sayang anak-anak nilai plusnya. Sudah sayang anak-anak... bokongnya besarrrrrrrrrrrr saudara-saudara!"

Berdasarkan penuturan si Kekasih Mesum Jongin, Hulk Tao, Krisis moneter Yifan, dan Luhantu paranormal.

...

...

...

Jika Sehun gula maka Jongin semutnya, jika Sehun bunga maka Jongin kumbangnya, jika Sehun kue maka Jongin lalatnya... dan jika Sehun bulan... Jongin hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak bintang yang mengagumi keindahannya... Jongin mengumpamakan dirinya bintang? Iya... bintang yang telah redup sinarnya. :,)

Sehun itu indah... sungguh, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun... dari ujung rambut, surai sehalus sutera berwarna almond itu begitu menggoda untuk dielus-elus(?), turun ke bawah... matanya membentuk eye smile cantik saat dia tersenyum, hidungnya kecil dan mancung, bibirnya pink dan mengundang semua alpha untuk mengklaimnya... tapi yah... yang namanya keberuntungan, cuman Jongin yang mendapatkannya.

Berlanjut ke bawah, perutnya langsing seperti Yoona SNSD, kulitnya putih bak snow white di film disney, tubunhnya s-line persis Miranda Kerr, dan kakinya jenjang seperti model victoria secret... yang terpenting... pantatnya itu loh... membuat Jongin mimisan setiap hari... :,) intinya secara fisik dia sempurna... dan selain itu sifatnya pun sangat bagus dan tidak sombong untuk ukuran omega imut yang banyak fanboynya.

"Pokoknya Jongin pasti main guna-guna! Mana mungkin sih dia bisa dapat Sehun!" Luhan memulai obrolan dengan suudzon jahat(?) yang ditunjukkan kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Yah... meski kita selalu bertolak belakang dan tidak jodoh(?) aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu Han..." kata Yifan kemudian mencoba mengais-ngais sisa _potato chips_ milik seorang calon aktor film action di sampingnya.

"Apa perlu ku hajar pantat tepos dan hitamnya dengan tongkat wushuku?" Zitao tidak santai dan kata-katanya mengandung implikasi bahwa dia pernah melihat pantat Jongin.

"Tidak perlu Tao... kita orang berpendidikan dan berbudaya(?) jangan jadi pemuda yang menyelesaikan segala permasalahan dengan kekuatan otot saja..." nasihat Luhan gratis. Padahal dia anggota aksi mahasiswa yang setiap akhir pekan mengadakan demo dimana-mana.

"Memang kamu punya cara lain agar dia mau mengaku?!" Zitao kesal. Kesal karena disela Luhan pendapatnya dan kesal karena _potato chips_nya habis dimakan Kris.

"Kita balas dengan memvoodonya!"

Dan akhirnya pantat sedatar teflon Luhan yang terkena sabetan tongkat Tao hari ini.

...

...

...

Hari ini cerah... secerah wajah Sehun yang sangat bersinar karena habis memakai pon*s white beauty, karena itulah Jongin mengajak Sehun berjalan-jalan ke taman dekat Sekolah mereka. Di taman itu diadakan _flea market_ setiap minggunya, jadi sekalian saja mereka melihat-lihat... siapa tahu ada celana dalam bekas Son Yejin... ew... :'v

"Banyak juga yah yang berjualan hari ini..." Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Iya... meskipun musim panas tetapi memang masih banyak yang belum pergi liburan yah?" Jongin menyambung.

"Hmm... bicara tentang liburan, Sehun jadi ingin pergi ke pantai..." kata Sehun senang. Jongin tersenyum lagi. Pokoknya kalau sudah dekat-dekat dengan Sehun bawaannya jadi bahagia terus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" usul Jongin.

"Ha! Ide bagus... kita ajak sahabat-sahabat Jongin juga yah biar tambah ramai... suruh mereka membawa pacar masing-masing agar bisa _date_ bersama-sama hihihi..." Sehun terkikik geli sedangkan Jongin melotot horor. Apanya yang punya pacar?! Incaran sahabat-sahabatnya kan kekasih manisnya yang satu ini!

"Jongin... bukannya itu teman Jongin?" Sehun bertanya kemudian menunjuk seorang sosok asing yang sedang menjual berbagai jenis tong sampah bekas di sudut kanan taman. Jongin pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. Dan benar saja... sahabatnya memang di sana... si Krisis moneter.

"Ah iya... ayo ke sana..." Jongin segera menggenggam tangan Sehun. Haha... kena kau Kris...! jongin tertawa busuk di dalam hati, sekali-kali memamerkan kemesraan dan mengungkapkan keadaan Kris yang selalu Krisis moneter(?)

"Hallo..." sapa Sehun pada Kris. Kris yang semenjak tadi menunduk kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya karena mungkin saja itu suara pembeli.

"Ha... AAAAAAAAAA! SE-SEHUN... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?! DAN JONGIN!" teriak Kris histeris. Hancur sudah harga dirinya... T_T

"

Ah... kebetulan saja sedang jalan-jalan, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kamu?" tanya Jongin basa-basi-busuk, Kris menghapal nama binatang dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya orang yang zaman TK dulu berjanji sahabat setia sehidup semati bertanya sekeji itu padanya.

"Aaah... seperti yang kau lihat Jong, aku sedang menjual tong sampah bekas. Kau mau beli?" tanya Yifan balas basa-basi, aduh... sebenarnya sudah tengsin parah dia.

"Tidak-tidak... aku belum butuh yang seperti ini. Mungkin nanti kalau sudah menikah kita butuh Hun?" Jongin melirik Sehun yang kini tersenyum kepadanya kemudian menunduk malu. Aduh unyunya...

"Yakin sekali kalau kalian bisa sampai pelaminan... hahaha..." Yifan tertawa garing, kedua orang di depannya menatapnya heran.

"Kamu tidak yakin sekali akan kekuatan cinta kami?" Jongin si anak tetaer nyasar dialog.

"Bu-bukanya begitu... tapi yah, realistis saja, kita kan baru kelas dua SMA. Perjalanan hidup masih panjang..." kata Yifan mantap.

"Ah... memang sih, tapi aku yakin kok dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun, kamu bisa contoh sahabatku ini... dia itu tidak malu berjualan rongsokan seperti ini demi menambah uang jajannya yang selalu habis untuk membeli dvd porno," Jongin pencemaran nama baik.

"Hormon remaja yah... hihihi..." Sehun terkikik geli mendengarnya. Yifan yang melihatnya jadi seakin kagum kepada Sehun. Ternyata dia tidak langsung men_judge_nya sebagai maniak. :,)

"Tapi kan aku menontonnya denganmu Jong," balas Yifan datar.

"Jongeeeeeeeeeen! Apa mengintip Sehun mandi setiap hari belum cukup?!"

"Ampun paduka!"

...

...

...

Luhan sang paranormal _wannabe _sedang mempersiapkan berbagai alat mistik(?) yang biasa digunakannya untuk menjalankan ritual. Kali ini dia akan belajar ilmu pelet, untuk seseorang. Meski minggu lalu dia menuduh Jongin memelet Sehun, tapi akhirnya dia sadar bahwa mungkin pelet Jongin itu harus dilawan dengan pelet yang lebih kuat agar Sehun beralih kepadanya. Kali ini berdasarkan buku peninggalan leluhur yang telah dibacanya dia membutuhkan bunga tujuh rupa untuk bisa membuat pelet itu berjalan dengan baik. Untuk itulah sekarang dia ada di depan sebuah toko bunga yang lumayan besar.

"Silahkan... ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang perempuan cantik di usia empat puluhan menyapa Luhan dengan ramah, tidak ingin dianggap sombong Luhan pun balas tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Eum... saya butuh tujuh jenis bunga dengan warna dan varietas yang berbeda, oh ya... family dan ordonya juga ya?" Luhan si calon paranormal sekaligus mahasiswa biologi salah tempat.

"Ya? Eung..." si wanita kebingungan, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum lalu nampak masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terletak di belakang toko.

"Ah... maaf bisa menunggu sebentar, saya akan menyiapkan bunganya," si wanita kembali dan nampak sibuk mengamati satu persatu bunga-bunga dagangannya.

"Biar Sehun tunjukan yang mana saja bunganya bu..." suara itu?!

Jeng... jeng... jeng... jeng...

"Se-sehun?" Luhan nampak salah tingkah sekarang begitu mendapati tambatan hatinya berdiri di depannya dengan celana pendek yang membuatnya terlihat oh... _so sexy..._

"Eung... kak Luhan? Temannya Jongin kan?" tanya Sehun ramah, Luhan balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Kebetulan yah..." Sehun basa-basi, sekedar ramah-tamah takut dikira sombong dengan teman kekasih sendiri.

"Iya, dunia memang sempit..." Luhan tersenyum tidak jelas kemudian menambahkan, "Jangan-jangan kita jodoh... he... he... he..."

"Apah? Ha... ha... ha... kak Luhan bisa saja. Kan sudah ditentukan dari zaman Sehun berada di dalam kandungan kalau jodoh Sehun itu Jongin," kata Sehun malu-malu. Luhan mendengus tidak suka.

"Sehun ini... kan kamu masih kecil, belum bertemu alpha yang lebih keren daripada Jongin saja makanya bisa berbicara seperti itu," kata Luhan. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, kenapa teman-teman Jongin sangat sensi sih dengan hubungan mereka? kemarin Kris, sekarang Luhan? :,( salah apa dia Tuhan? Salahkanlah bapak yang berbuat jangan ibu yang mengandung!? Eh...

"Tidak kak, Sehun yakin dengan Jongin. Bahkan meskipun nanti Sehun dipelet orang Sehun akan masih tetap setia pada Jongin, soalnya kan kami berdua anak gerejaaaaaa~" kata Sehun ceria. Luhan menganga. Yah... bagaimana yah... yang musyrik-musyrik memang selalu kalah oleh kuasa Tuhan. :,)

...

...

...

Musim panas masih berlangsung, cuaca bercokol pada angka 50 derajar celcius dan Jongin hampir benar-benar berubah menjadi ras negroid jika bukan karena kekasih pintarnya yang memayunginya dengan payung imut ala lolita.

"Panas sekali yah..." Jongin mengeluh lagi entah sudah yang keberapakalinya, Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Padahal sudah memakai payung..." gumam Sehun.

"Tapi tidak papa lah... pengorbanan kita tidak sia-sia," kata Jongin. Mereka berdua memang baru saja menjadi relawan di sebuah panti asuhan dekat sekolah Jongin. Jongin rela keluar di hari panas, Semua berkat kecintaan Sehun pada anak-anak..

"Iya... tapi lain kali Jongin pakai sunblock yah, takutnya nanti jadi gosong..." dan Jongin _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Eh... eh... Jongin... bukannya itu Zitao?" Sehun menunjuk seorang lelaki tinggi yang duduk di bawah pohon beringin sambil memakan es krim. Di sampingnya ada dua anak kecil yang nampak mengipasinya layaknya dayang.

"Ah... benar. Ayo kita ke sana!" Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun kemudian keduanya pun menghampiri Zitao.

"Tao!" panggil Jongin, si objek tergugah dari kenikmatannya memakan es krim kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Yo Jongin-ah dan... SE-SEHUN?" Tao nampak kaget dengan kehadiran Sehun.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sehun kemudian memperhatikan dua anak kecil yang sedang mengipasi Tao dengan tatatapan takut.

"Hahahaha... tidak ada, hanya bersantai saja... hey kalian berdua main sana, dasar pemalas musim panas yang cerah malah duduk-duduk, seharusnya anak kecil banyak beraktivitas! Ini ambil uang untuk beli es krim!" kata Tao kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada dua anak kecil itu.

"Wah? Bukannya itu kebiasaanmu yah mengancam anak kecil agar mereka menurut kepadamu?" Jongin tiba-tiba provokasi.

"Apah? Jangan sembarangan yah Jongen, kamu kan tau aku dari dulu. Begitu juga aku," kata Zitao.

"Yah... setahuku sih begitu," kata Jongin santai. Mendengarnya Sehun terkikik geli.

"Dasar kau... kau kan dari dulu sering mengintip omega di ruang ganti!" kata Zitao rusuh. Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Hahaha... dan Jongin pernah ketahuan kan? Kemudian salah satu omega melemparnya dengan tampon!" tiba-tiba Sehun menjawab dan tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat kedua alpha di depannya menganga tidak percaya. Tau darimana dia tentang aib itu?

"Ekhem... dia juga hobi menonton video porno dengan si Yifan Kris..." Zitao berusaha membangun _image_ buruk Jongin lagi.

"Sehun tau..." kata Sehun santai.

"Di-dia juga suka tidur dimana-mana!" Zitao mulai ngotot.

"Itu juga sudah jadi rahasia umum! Asal jangan tidur dengan siapa saja, itu bukan masalah."

"Woah... kamu memang baik ya Sehun. Terlalu baik, mau-maunya pacaran dengan Jongin..." kata Zitao menggoda, Jongin melotot kepada Tao.

"Namanya juga cinta, jadi harus saling menerima keadaan pasangan apa adanya..." dan ternyata Sehun langganan Mario Rapuh di Mitra TV.

...

...

...

"Yeah... aku menyerah lah... nampaknya mereka berdua memang sudah benar-benar saling mencintai dan tidak bisa dipisahkan," kata Kris pasrah.

"Benar... lebih baik peletnya aku kirim ke Ariana Grande saja... oh dek Ariana..." dan Luhan sudah senyum-senyum mesum.

"Sebaiknya kita minta maaf juga kepada Jongin karena sudah mengganggu hubungannya," kata Zitao.

"Baiklah..."

Kesimpulannya Sehun yang sempurna itu hanya ditakdirkan untuk Jongin seorang. :,)

END.

Cing-cong: Anak kuliahan= nganggur-nganggur-sibuk(?)


End file.
